1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye fundus camera, particularly an eye fundus camera in which the focus setting for the objective lens which forms an image of the eye fundus on the recording medium can be carried out facilely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,793, discloses an eye fundus camera which permits simple focusing. In this camera, the objective lens which forms the image of the eye fundus on the film cooperates with the projection lens which directs two beams to the eye fundus. These two beams are obtained by two wedge prisms and the mark means having a slit opening, this mark means and these two wedge prisms being on a position which is substantially equal to the film with respect to the eye fundus, and these two beams form two spots on the eye fundus. The beam of slit-like cross section from the slit opening is divided by the two wedge prisms into two beams having a symmetrical angle to the optical axis, and these two beams are again made into a beam of slit-like cross section on the conjugate plane, and they become two beams separate in two directions on a non-conjugate plane.
Therefore, when the eye fundus is conjugate to the mark means, a beam of slit-like cross section can be obtained, and two beams divided into two directions are obtained when the eye fundus is not conjugate to the mark means.